A Story In Notes
by VickyVicarious
Summary: A modern P&P told through a series of notes, texts, and emails.


Could be seen as a companion to _A Story In Snippets_, I guess. I just wanted to write it. If it's a little difficult to understand at times, I'm sorry.

* * *

**Found crumpled on the floor of a classroom:**

_Why, I do believe our good friend Mr. William Darcy is an ass!_

_~*~  
_

**Tossed in a trashcan on the other side of the room:**

_Maybe you're right about her sister, but you can't expect me to believe that you seriously enjoy the company of Elizabeth. And no, I don't want to be set up with her. She's not really that pretty._

_~*~_

**Written in Will's notebook:**

_Why are you staring at me?_

_Trust me, I wasn't._

_Asshole._

_~*~_

**Written in Will's notebook – later removed and thrown away:**

_Will, I think you like her!_

_Don't be stupid, Charlie. We were talking about Jane._

_Maybe we should just pay attention to the professor._

_Why? All he's doing is reading the Powerpoint out loud. About Jane…_

_I really like her, Will. …And this is a girly conversation to be having on notes during class._

_Fine. But I'm going to talk to you about it later._

_~*~_

**Written in Will's notebook:**

_Can I just take this opportunity to mention how much I hate sharing a desk with you?_

_Could you not steal my notebook? I'm trying to actually take notes in it._

_~*~_

**Written on the dry-erase board on Lizzy's dorm door:**

_You coming to Charlie's with me tonight? - Jane_

_I think not._

_Well, I'm going. See you later then. – Jane again_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Lizzy's phone:**

_Lizzy, this is Will Darcy – I got your number from Jane. Jane sprained her ankle and my car's in the shop, so she's going to spend the night here. Just thought you should know._

_~*~_

**Found in a trashcan in Charlie's living room:**

_Will and Caroline, sitting in a –_

_Not funny!_

_Yes it is._

_~*~_

**Ripped into little pieces and dropped in the same trashcan:**

_That was a really good song, Lizzy. Your voice sounded great. And don't listen to Caroline._

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_Can you tell the prof. that I'm sick?_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Lizzy's cell phone:**

_Are you?_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_Just tell her!_

_~*~_

**Passed to Charlotte by Lizzy at a dance:**

_He's staring at me again! Save me!_

_~*~_

**Text to Lizzy's cell phone: **

_WTH? Why r u dancing w/ him?_

_~*~_

**Written in Will's notebook:**

_She is such a liar. How are we supposed to pass the class if everything she tells us is wrong? -W_

_Well, either we're supposed to go with what she says, or what the book says. If it's the book, then that's great. If it's what she says, I'm screwed, because all I've been doing is staring out the window everyday. Mind if I steal your notes? –Elizabeth Anne Bennet (yes, I'm making fun of you. Why'd you sign your note? We're the only people at this desk!)_

_Don't bother, I've given up on taking them. I'm just doodling._

_~*~_

**Written in Will's notebook:**

_Resuming where we left off last class – you, doodle? I can't believe it!_

_Why not?_

_Come on, you're YOU. You don't doodle._

_Well, apparently you're wrong._

_Then show it to me._

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because I said so._

_I don't like you._

_Ha._

_~*~_

**Written in Will's notebook:**

_What are you doing for Christmas?_

_Just hanging out here. You?_

_I'm going to NYC to see my sister._

_Oh._

_~*~_

**Written in Will's notebook:**

_What THE HELL are you doing with George?!_

_Hey! Why is it any of YOUR business?_

_Stay away from him._

_No! I'll talk to whomever I want. Keep out of it!_

_Lizzy, you can't trust him. Believe me._

_Lizzy._

_Come on, answer me._

_LIZZY._

_Fine._

_~*~_

**Email forwarded to Lizzy:**

_Here it is. Tell me what you think. :(_

_Dear Jane,_

_I'm sorry to tell you that Charlie and I have to go out of town for Christmas break with Will, and we won't be able to go to your party. Don't expect us back anytime soon – we're visiting Will's family, and I know Charlie will want to hang out with Will's sister, Georgie. He really likes her – maybe she and I will even be sisters one of these days… :)_

_We'll have fun in New York and I promise to write to you! Happy holidays!_

_Caroline_

_~*~_

**Email reply to Jane:**

_She's a bitch._

_~*~_

**Written on the dry-erase board on Jane's dorm door:**

_I know you miss Charlie. I have ice cream and girly movies. Come see me! – Lizzy_

_~*~_

**Crumpled up and thrown in the trash in Jane's dorm room:**

_Mrs. Jane Bingley_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Lizzy's cell phone:**

_I talked to the office, and they all transferred, Lizzy._

_~*~_

**Text sent to Jane's cell phone:**

_I'll be right there._

_~*~_

**Email sent to Lizzy:**

_Hi Lizzy,_

_So, is it final, then? Are you coming to visit me? I can't wait!_

_Charlotte_

_~*~_

**Email reply to Charlotte:**

_You betcha!_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_Are you really sure? Maybe we should go back and say hi._

_~*~_

**Email sent to Caroline:**

_Hey, it's Jane. Did you get my message? I'm in New York! Want to meet?_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone, deleted:**

_Will, shes herein NYC!_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Charlie's cell phone: **

_I'm off to see my aunt. :P Keep Caroline out of my room, will you?_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_What are YOU doing here?_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Lizzy's cell phone:**

_She's my aunt. She makes me visit every year. You?_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_I already told you!_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_What are you and Lizzy texting about?_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Fitz's cell phone:**

_None of your business._

_~*~_

**Text to Lizzy's cell phone, unfinished:**

_So, are you_

_~*~_

**Note left on Will's bed:**

_What's up with you taking all these walks in the morning? You're always gone when I get up - Fitz_

_~*~_

**Email sent to Lizzy:**

_Just talk to me, please?_

_Will  
_

_~*~_

**Email sent to Lizzy:**

_Elizabeth,_

_Don't delete this one, okay? At least read it first. I promise I won't talk about my feelings for you, since the idea obviously disgusts you. I just want to explain myself._

_You said you had two main reasons for rejecting me: George Wickham, and my part in separating Jane and Charlie. So, here goes._

_I don't know what George told you about me, but I'm willing to bet it was bad, so I'll just tell you the whole story. George and I practically grew up together; his dad worked for my father, and he was almost like a second son. My father really loved him, and when he died about five years ago, he had arranged in his will for George's schooling to be paid. He had thought George wanted to be a doctor, as had George's father. However, when George's dad also died, not long afte mine, George approached me and told me that he really didn't want to be a doctor. Let's just say I wasn't surprised. I had, after all, been to school with him, and hung out with him enough to know that George lacked the, uh... determination, that is necessary to see medical school through. He is a very lazy person, lazy and a gambler, and also quite the ladies man, which is why we stopped being friends in the first place._

_Anyway, I agreed with him, and I paid him the equivalent in a check instead, and I thought all communication between us terminated. He'd implied that he was going to study the law; I seriously doubted it but I didn't argue with him, and he left me alone for a year and a half or so. But then he came back, demanding even more money, saying that he'd changed his mind and wanted to try his hand at teaching, but of course he needed money..._

_I told him no, and he and I had a huge fight, but eventually I kicked him out and didn't hear from him again until the summer before last, when I returned home early from a trip to find him ready to run away with my little sister Georgiana. He'd already taken advantage of her, and fooled her into thinking she was in love with him. I was furious. Georgiana didn't know about any of the money issues with George (I hadn't wanted to distress her, because they had always gotten along as kids) and so she didn't realize that he was only with her for her (considerable) money, and possibly to get revenge on me. She was only fifteen, Lizzy._

_So much for George Wickham._

_As for Charlie and Jane, my only defense is that I really believed that she didn't love him, and I didn't want him to get hurt. Charlie has never felt about a woman the way he does your sister, and I just wanted to save him heartache. That said, I have to admit that I didn't relish the idea of him attaching himself to your family very much either. You are a lot poorer than him and I'm sorry, but your relatives are pretty much horrible. Not that it would matter if I thought Jane really loved him, but as I already believed that she didn't, I figured that they were just extra reasons to seperate them._

_As for what you said about my personality... I'm sorry you feel that way. I didn't know you did. However, I urge you to think again, because at least the way **I** perceive my actions has always been different from how you perceive them._

_There. That's all I had to say._

_Sincerely,_

_Will Darcy  
_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Charlie's cell phone:**

_Charlie, we have to talk._

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_I really am sorry. We didn't know you were home._

_~*~_

**Text sent to Lizzy:**

_Relax, I told you it was fine. Do you want to come by tomorrow and meet Georgiana?_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_She said yes!_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Lizzy's cell phone:**

_He proposed!_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Charlie's cell phone:**

_Told you so._

_~*~_

**Text sent to Jane's cell phone:**

_Told you so._

_~*~_

**Written in Will's notebook:**

_Whoa, déjà vu._

_Yeah, except now you like me. And you make out with me._

_You're so crude._

_But you love it._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_Do not._

_Not doing this, Lizzy…_

_I don't like you._

_Liar._

_Once we get out of class, you owe me a kiss for being mean._

_Do I have to? – Ow! You kick hard._

_Baby._

_~*~_

**Text sent to Lizzy's cell phone:**

_Your dad hates me._

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_Too bad for him._

_~*~_

**Written on the dry-erase board on Lizzy's dorm door:**

_I love you – WD_

_~*~_

**Text sent to Will's cell phone:**

_Ditto._


End file.
